


One dies when it moves away

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Implied Death, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if your soul mate was like a light inside you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One dies when it moves away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from myself. Soulmate AU where your love is represented by a light in your heart.  
> I made it a sad  
> apologies

You feel it from the moment you’re first aware of being human.

A spark deep inside, near the centre of your heart, flickering away next to the life of you as you grow up and wait for the day when your spark becomes a person walking into your life.

Geoff waited patiently for his own time to come. At the age of 7 he felt the spark stutter, flicker and split into two. It wasn’t unheard of to have more than one soul mate, he didn’t panic, if anything it made him even more eager to meet them. A few years later it split again, again a couple of years after that and then once more for the last time when he was 14. His Mom told him it was just his heart getting confused but he knew, he had 5 soul mates out there waiting for him to find them. He knew they were male by the time he was 18. He just had that feeling inside him that he couldn’t deny, everyone told him to wait it out and see but he knew. They were still waiting.

He watched as his friends found their soul mates, as they fell for each other while the spark grew brighter into a flame, a light inside their chest never to go out. He waited as patiently as he could while year after year went by with nothing. He wants to give them time, wants to let nature take it’s own course but how long must he wait.

In July of 2000 when Geoff is 25 years old he awakes in the night with a pain tearing through his chest. He hunches over on the bed, hands gripping his heart as it beats violently, thumping hard against his ribs as though it might crack them. He was ready to scream, about to call someone to help him when the pain stopped. He waited, waited for a sign to tell him what had happened. It wasn’t what was there, it was what was missing. A light. It had burned out, no longer flickering in his chest. A soul mate was dead.

He couldn’t let himself fall into a hole, he kept his head up. He was sad that he had lost someone but happy that, unlike others, he had 4 left who would understand his pain and help him work through it together.

Then he lost another, in the grocery store on a hot summers day, heart pounding again, sweat on his brow and a scream on his lips as he collapses against one of the isle shelves. A lady helps him up, holds his hand and asks him what’s wrong. They call an ambulance, thinking the man was having a heart attack or something similar, he knows better. He gasps out a plea for them to stop, not to bother, it wasn’t him that was dying.

When the third light dies he takes up drinking. There must be something wrong with him, he thinks. Something he could be doing differently, to save them or at least meet them. 30 years old and his soul mates remain floating just out of his grasp. He spends late nights thinking about it all. Have they met each other? Did they know the fallen men in the time before they left the earth forever? Did they die in the arms of their lover? He was beginning to think he would never know.

The last two go together, in such a violent spurt of pain that Geoff blacks out. He wakes up in a hospital over a week later, crushed and weak and broken. He feels nothing, nothing inside him but a hollow darkness. He breathes in fire and ice at the same time, burning his lungs and freezing his soul. He closes his eyes and screams. Screams for all he has lost and all he had failed to gain. Screams for the lives lost before their time.

Where once there were five lights flickering in the warmth of his heart now there were none. The space in his chest felt empty, he could barely feel the life of his own anymore. People tried to tell him that losing a soul mate felt like the worst of the worst but it didn’t have to be that way. Geoff bruised and bloodied his knuckles telling them they were wrong. He lived through not just a single loss but five. Five heart wrenching moments of realisation that he would never see the face of that man, never look into his eyes, never hold him firm against his chest.

He finds himself on a windy rooftop, foot hovering over the edge when the realisation comes that he never got to learn a single name.


End file.
